Don't give up
by thunder2195
Summary: Aisha is a bullied girl at Hamel High. Then, she met him. This is a DW x IS fanfic. M rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Nagare yuku toki no naka ni sae kokoro uki mono kurukuru mawarite konata yori karekeru kokoro mo mi yuru koto nashi shiranu wa_

 _~Bad apple_

 **time for another story which is better than the last one... M rated for later chapters...**

 **this is a DW x IS story :) enjoy...**

 **btw... it is about bullying so... before we start...**

 **I have been bullied quite a lot and eh... well... became suicidal and stuff...**

 **I will add a few real life things which happened to me to the story...**

 **And... I dont own elsword.**

 **Characters:**

 **Elsword: IS (16)**  
 **Aisha: DW (17)**

 **Rena: GA (22)**

 **Raven: RF (21)**

 **Ara: AS (17)**

 **Chung: TT (16)**

Aisha Pov.

I remember how I sat there, crying in a dark corner.

I sat there for hours, maybe the whole day.

My heart broken, my feelings hurt, my head empty.

I cried, every day.

thinking about commiting suicide.

I failed.

I didn't even have the guts to do it.

They just kept bullying me, day in day out untill he joined the school.

I was 17 back there and he was 16.

Another day, another horrible day I had to survive. I thought as I walked to school.

"Hey slut, why are you wearing clothes!?" A guy passing me screamed.

I kept walking, trying my best to ignore him.

I heared this every day.

Sometimes about my mom, sometimes about my dad.

My mom died giving birth to my little sister who died soon after birth.

My dad was a hard worker and rich, we lived in a big house, had maids and everything we wanted.

Yet, the bullies picked on me.

Mostly because I didn't really fit in.

I read quite a lot and loved playing video games.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" The bully yelled before slapping me across the face.

I tried to ignore it.

"Did your mom try to die because she didn't like you?" He yelled.

"Just leave her alone..." An unknown voice said.

I looked up, only to see a red haired boy with bright crimson eyes.

"You wanna fight..?" The bully said.

"Actually not, my sister told me to stay out of fights and that I should not..." He explained.

"WELL, SCREW YOU AND YOUR SISTER!" The bully cried before trying to punch the boy.

The boy skillfully dodged before grabbing the bully's arm and slamming him into the ground.

I just stared at them, not knowing how to react.

the boy just casually turned around and looked at me.

"Hi, I am Elsword. I moved to this town yesterday so you could call me a newbie. I am sorry for holding you up. I just can't let people get bullied." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"uh... Thanks... I am Aisha." I said shyly while starting to make my way towards the school again.

He walked next to me.

"Looks like we're on the same school." He said.

I looked at him, he was not bad looking.

More like the opposite.

Scarlet hair, crisdom eyes and a muscular side, one side of his hair was pitch black.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"What class are you in?" He asked.

"Class 015." I replied.

"Seems like we're in the same class!" He said cheerful.

I slightly smiled, because I felt happiness around me.

"Looks like we're early." He said as soon as we arrived in front of the class room. "Could you show me around school durate the break?"

"S-sure." I said.

It seemed like an opportunity to make a friend.

Maybe he'd understand me.

"Good morning Aisha! Ah, you must be the new student. It is good to see that you've made a friend. My name is Miss Darkarrow." Miss Rena said.

She was just a few years older than me yet, she was a teacher and my mentor.

Rena Darkarrow, known as miss Darkarrow started talking to Elsword.

I slowly walked to my desk in the back of the class.

"Your mentor seems nice." Elsword said as he sat down on the seet next to mine.

Nobody ever sat next to me, they didn't like me.

I was rich and didn't really fit in.

Elsword didn't look normal either, kinda like a punk to be honest.

Yet, he was the only one who ever helped me.

I kept starring into a blank space.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elsword asked once again.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

I couldn't help it but to think back to about a year ago.

The year in which I tried to commit suicide but failed.

There were a lot of bullies at Hamel high.

Some of us posses special powers, like me.

I can control time and space using the power of the moonstone.

Elsword seemed to be a skilled fighter, I swear I senced some magical power.

-time skip-

I... I finally made a friend. I thought as I walked home.

It was the first time I walked home without getting bullied.

"Good afternoon, my lady." A maid greeted me.

"Good afternoon!" I said as cheerful as I could.

She must be the new maid I thought as I walked to my room.

It was as clean as always.

I slowly opened a letter from my father.

"Dear Aisha,

as you might've noticed,

the new maid arrived.

her name is Ara Haan.

She is the guardian of the Fox demon Eun and known as Asura.

Please my dear,

Take care.

Love,

Dad."

I read.

I started crying without a reason, then, I smiled.

"Dad, I finally made a friend..." I whispered while wipping the tears from my face.

 **so... how was that?**

 **It had a very few eastereggs of my life :3**

 **Anyway. You should get ready for a little little little little bit of lemon in like chapter 5 or something.**

 **Take care and eh... See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 (easter special)

**Thunder2195: AMG SRRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! :O**

 **Raven: Thunder... Girl... what did you do in that time?**

 **Thunder2195: Rae-kun, call me Rinzi anyway, I was partying with friends, practicing dance moves, drawing, studying, making videos, gaming, writing and practicing taekwondo...**

 **Elsword: So... why am I here again, Rinzi?**

 **Thunder2195: Well, it is easter so Imma make a special chapter! ^^**

 **Aisha: Oneshot in a story? Rinzi, is that even possable?**

 **Rena: Rinzi, are you sure? :D**

 **Thunder2195: Yes I am anyway, Rena-chan, Rae-kun, you two will get shipped too so prepare yourself...**

 **Add: Rinzi! WHERE THE F- ARE MY DYNAMOS!?**

 **Thunder2195: *smirks* I needed them for... something... :)**

 **Eve: *sweat drops* I know where this is going... = =;**

 **Rose, Lu & Ciel: c'mon Rinzi, just start already we are curious! :D**

 **Thunder2195: OK OK OK! = =; btw, Rose, how did chu get here anyway..?**

 **Rose: You'll tell that in the story girl!**

 **Thunder2195: BTW ARA, YOU ARE SHIPPED TO ADD, IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**

 **Add & Ara: = =;**

 **Thunder2195: *streams K and J pop music* hm...**

 **Add: Why you do this to me Rinzi!?**

 **Ara: I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO ASK THAT YOU IDIOT!**

 **Thunder2195: well... a few of my friends and readers ship you two so...**

 **Eve: I thought you shipped me and Add... xD**

 **Thunder2195: I do but this is fanservice ok? x3**

 **Classes:**

 **Rinzi (oc owo): Kitsune no yuki**

 **Elsword: IS**

 **Aisha: DW**

 **Rena: GA**

 **Raven: RF**

 **Eve: CbS**

 **Chung: TT**

 **Ara: AS**

 **Elesis: GrM**

 **Add: DiE**

 **Luciel: NB**

 **Rose: Optimus**

3rd person

"Hey Elsword!" a purple haired girl yelled as she ran towards a redhead and hugged him from behind.

"Ahwk! Aisha don't just hug me out of nowhere!" The redhead responded.

"You two shouldn't be fighting durate easter!" A lime haired elf yelled.

"Rena-chan... We-We aren't fighting or anything..." Aisha said while blushing.

"Oi Rae-kun, what should we do? Give them a punishment?" Rena asked.

"Humans... I never understand them..." Eve said with her casual pokerface.

"Why so cold my queen!?" Add yelled with a red mark on his face.

Eve obiously slapped him...

"Eve, You and Add shouldn't be fighting either..." Rena yelled.

"Rena, don't act as if they are a couple... Add already has a girlfriend remember..." Raven said while facepalming.

"Guys! A new girl has just moved into Hamel, how about we great her and invite her for the easter party!?" Chung yelled while running towards the group.

"What is her name?" Elesis asked.

"Rose." Chung replied.

"Interesting..." Eve whispered.

"Hey Add!" Ara yelled while waving.

"Watch out!" Add yelled as Ara almost tripped over her own feet, luckely Add managed to catch her.

"uhm... Thanks add..." Ara said with a bright red face.

Smoke came from the kitchen of a near building.

"O NO NOT THE COOKIES!" Ciel scream interuppted them.

-not much later-

"Hey Rae-kun, guess what!?" Rena said while hugging him from behind.

"hm..?" Raven responded.

"Rinzi is coming too~!" Rena said with an angeletic look on her face...

"Rinzi-chan huh?" Raven said.

 **time for me to introduce Rinzi the Kitsune No Yuki (KNY)**

 **Name: Rinzi Yume**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance: Girl with white hair and blue eyes, atletic build.**

 **Height: 1.69m**

 **Weight: 55 kg**

 **Weapons: shuriken and martial arts**

 **Background story: I once lived in a village named Shiro Yuki,**

 **But then, everything changed in an instance. Demons, demons everywhere.**

 **Nowhere to run, all what was left, where piles of corpses.**

 **I saw my parents getting killed, tortured to dead by these demons!**

 **All of a sudden, a shadowy figure saved me.**

 **It turned out to be my old mentor who was banned from the village after killing someone.**

 **He took me as his student to become a well trained ninja.**

 **I mastered the arts of stealth and was ready to become a succesful ninja assassin.**

 **On my journey to Sander I met the Elgang and travelled with them.**

 **We became good friends.**

"HEY HEY! I FINALLY ARRIVED SORRY I AM LATE, I MET THIS GIRL NAMED ROSE AND SHE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS TOO!" Rinzi yelled as she dragged the girl named rose towards us.

"Uh... Rinzi... Rose is our guest..." Raven said as he sweat dropped.

"Oh, I am sorry Rose!" Rinzi said with a pokerface.

"I-It's ok... J-just let go of me..." Rose stuttered.

"ok." Rinzi said as she letted go of Rose her arm.

"So... Rose, I hope you are Ok." Rena said while sweat dropping too.

"Yeah, I am fine..." Rose said.

"Good, anyway, I am Rena, it is nice to meet you!" Rena said as cheerfully as always as she started with introducing the rest of the gang.

"The girl who dragged you here is Rinzi, she is a little bit strange when you don't know her but she is actually very nice and sweet." Rena said.

"Okay!" Rose said while faking a smile.

"So... How about we start the egg hunt?" Rena said smiling.

 **Thunder2195: OK OK OK ARA FINE I WON'T SHIP YOU TO ADD JUST LET GO OF ME QAQ**

 **Ara: *Trying to throw Thunder2195 in a vulcano***

 **Thunder2195: OKOKOKOK! READERSATTANTIONPLEASENOARAXADDIDONTWANNADIE!**

 **Add: ... -**

 **Ara: thats better.**

"So... how about we team up with eachother? Elsword and Aisha, Raven and I, Lu and Ciel... uh... Eve, you go with Add ok?" Rena said.

"F-fine..." Eve said with a :T face.

"Uh... Ara and Chung, Rose and Elesis, Rinzi... What about you?" Rena asked.

"I'll go with Ran... O-o" Rinzi replied.

"Uh... = =; He is a demon you know?" Ara whispered.

"I KNEW THAT!" Rinzi yelled.

"Why am I here? = =;" Ran said.

"..."

"..."

*stare*

"..."

 **Rinzi: whao, awkward...**

 **Thunder2195: GET BACK IN MY HEAD RINZI! D:**

 **Rinzi: Nope**

 **Rose: ...**

 **Ran: WHY AM I HERE!? ANSWERE ME! :(**

 **Rinzi: Cuz... = =; OK IDK!**

 **Ara: NOTICE ME ONIISAN~!**

 **Chung: ... O-o**

 **Thunder2195: ... (-_-;**

 **Rena: -**

 **Rinzi: O GOD FINE I AM GOING BACK IN YOUR HEAD RINZI!**

 **Thunder2195: sharing the same ING as your OC hurts... = =;**

 **Rinzi: :(**

 **Lu: ok... -._-.**

Rinzi pov

Why do I have to be paired up with an idiot like HIM!? :T  
GOD WE ARE LIKE ENEMIES FOR LIFE!  
AHHHH! :T

OK, KEEP YOUR POKERFACE RINZI KEEP CLAM STAY POKERFACED... HAWK I CANT DO THIS! :I

Keep that :I... KEEP IT :I

I FAILED! I thought with a rage face.

"Rinzi, we all know you hate Ran but please, be peaceful and don't try to kill him, OK!?" Rena yelled.

"How about I'll go with Rinzi and Elesis with Ran?" Rose suggested.

"YES PLEASE!" Ran yelled with the fear in his eyes.

"It is fine with me!" Elesis said.

"Thanks Rose and sorry about back then..." I whispered

"Friends?" Rose asked smiling.

"Yes!" I said happely.

"Hug!" Rose said as she hugged me.

"looks like Rinzi made a friend..." Aisha said with a soft smile.

"mhm." Elsword replied.

"Lets win this egghunt~!" I said while giving Rose a highfive.

 **well... that was short... xd**

 **Anyway... wanna hear a rap? :3**

 **ok, here it goes~! :D**

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **Dear friend, lover, ex or whatever**_

 _ **I'm writing you to let you know I hope you feel better**_

 _ **I know that things are hard**_

 _ **The stress is so much**_

 _ **And when you reach out**_

 _ **All there are are uppercuts**_

 _ **And they are the cause for the ones on your wrist**_

 _ **The reason why you cry**_

 _ **Make a ball of your fist.**_

 _ **All of us just sat back and watched it happen**_

 _ **Thinking: "it is not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't mine"**_

 _ **This is our problem**_

 _ **This is just one of the daily scenarios in which we choose to close our eyes**_

 _ **Instead of doing the right things**_

 _ **If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves**_

 _ **How many lives could be saved, changed, rearranged?**_

 _ **Now it's our time to pick a side, so don't keep walking by, no wanting to intervene**_

 _ **Cause you wanna excist and never be saved**_

 _ **So let's wake up and change the world**_

 _ **Yeah...**_

 _ **You have been used by guys**_

 _ **You have been hurt by girls**_

 _ **You have been hit by your mom**_

 _ **And cursed by the world**_

 _ **So you keep losing weight**_

 _ **Just trying to be perfect**_

 _ **You are waiting for somebody to tell you you are worth it**_

 _ **You deserve it**_

 _ **So stand up, wake up...**_

 _ **All of us just sat back and watched it happen**_

 _ **Thinking: "it is not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't mine"**_

 _ **This is our problem**_

 _ **This is just one of the daily scenarios in which we choose to close our eyes**_

 _ **Instead of doing the right things**_

 _ **If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves**_

 _ **How many lives could be saved, changed, rearranged?**_

 _ **Now it's our time to pick a side, so don't keep walking by, no wanting to intervene**_

 _ **Cause you wanna excist and never be saved**_

 _ **So let's wake up and change the world**_

 _ **You told another lie**_

 _ **And you got through this day**_

 _ **No one saw through your games**_

 _ **You always know the right words to say**_

 _ **like: "I don't feel well"**_

 _ **"I ate before I came"**_

 _ **Then someone tells you how good you look**_

 _ **And for a moment...**_

 _ **For a moment you are happy**_

 _ **But when you're alone**_

 _ **No one will ever hear you cry**_

 _ **All of us just sat back and watched it happen**_

 _ **Thinking: "it is not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't mine"**_

 _ **This is our problem**_

 _ **This is just one of the daily scenarios in which we choose to close our eyes**_

 _ **Instead of doing the right things**_

 _ **If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves**_

 _ **How many lives could be saved, changed, rearranged?**_

 _ **Now it's our time to pick a side, so don't keep walking by, no wanting to intervene**_

 _ **Cause you wanna excist and never be saved**_

 _ **So let's wake up and change the world**_

 _ **All of us just sat back and watched it happen**_

 _ **Thinking: "it is not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't mine"**_

 _ **This is our problem**_

 _ **This is just one of the daily scenarios in which we choose to close our eyes**_

 _ **Instead of doing the right things**_

 _ **If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves**_

 _ **How many lives could be saved, changed, rearranged?**_

 _ **Now it's our time to pick a side, so don't keep walking by, no wanting to intervene**_

 _ **Cause you wanna excist and never be saved**_

 _ **So let's wake up and change the world.**_

 **Uh... Yus I wrote it but used a few songs to make it ;o**

 **Bai for now ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay another derpy chapter owo**

 **with more classes and my OC...**

 **lemme introduce her :o**

 _ **Name**_ _ **: Rinzi Yume**_

 _ **Gender:**_ _ **Female**_

 _ **Age**_ _ **: 16**_

 _ **Height**_ _ **: 1.69m**_

 _ **Weight:**_ _ **55kg**_

 _ **hair colour**_ _ **: Red, White in awakening**_

 _ **Eye colour:**_ _ **Blue**_

 _ **Skin colour:**_ _ **Very light peach**_

 _ **Weapons:**_ _ **shuriken and martial arts**_

 _ **Cup size:**_ _ **C**_

 _ **Background story:**_ _ **I once lived in a village named Shiro Yuki,**_

 _ **But then, everything changed in an instance. Demons, demons everywhere.**_

 _ **Nowhere to run, all what was left, where piles of corpses.**_

 _ **I saw my parents getting killed, tortured to dead by these demons!**_

 _ **All of a sudden, a shadowy figure saved me.**_

 _ **It turned out to be my old mentor who was banned from the village after killing someone.**_

 _ **He took me as his student to become a well trained ninja.**_

 _ **I mastered the arts of stealth and was ready to become a succesful ninja assassin.**_

 _ **On my journey to Sander I met the Elgang and travelled with them.**_

 _ **We became good friends.**_

 _ **I also met a boy named Ishito Wall, and uhm... well... I'll tell you later...**_

 _ **Likes:**_ _ **Music, Animals, friends, sneaking around towns, singing, writing, training and wall senpai**_

 _ **Hates:**_ _ **Ran, running, sleeping**_

 **oh and my ships... *cough cough* don't fudging hate me... but...**

 **Elsword x Aisha, Rena x Raven, Eve x Add, Ara x Chung, Lu x Ciel, Elesis x Ran and ... Rinzi x Ishito.**

 **Don't hate me for shipping Ara and Chung...**

 **I mean, they are so cute together! QAQ**

 **yeah... wall is another OC... His 1st name is Ishito btw...**

 **Classes:**

 **Rinzi: Kitsune no yuki (KNY)**

 **Elsword: IS**

 **Aisha: DW**

 **Rena: GA**

 **Raven: RF**

 **Eve: CbS**

 **Chung: TT**

 **Ara: AS**

 **Elesis: GrM**

 **Add: DiE**

 **Luciel: NB**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **and... Ran lol.**

 _The tears I cried for you that day are like the tears I cry today. The pain I feel inside reminds me that I'm living every day. The thoushts of you that fill my head go round and round like yesterday, and all the love I feel for you will bring me through another day!_

 _~Nano, Black Board_

Aisha pov.

It has been a few months ever since I met Elsword, we became best friends and I uh...

No don't get me wrong I don't have a crush on him he is an idiot!

Well uh... maybe I do but it is not like you care!

Beside that, I actually made lots of friends, one of them is Rinzi...

She is kinda strange but also a great friend...

We all call her Rin since that is shorter and sounds cute.

Well, she was talking about some kind of guy transfering to our school today and I...

I don't know wheather she was right or not but I believe Rena said something about it.

His name was Ishito if I am right, Ishito wall.

Rinzi told us alot about him and with alot I mean ALOT!

How she met him, how he looks, who he is...

Does she stalk him or something?

"Oi Aisha, are you daydreaming again?" Elsword brought me back to reality. "we are running late remember?"

"O fudge!" I whispered while starting to run.

I didn't really care about my clothes anyway...

My father could just buy me some new if I'd ask him to.

Or I could ask Ara.

Ara is one of my maids and also a close friend and classmate, I mean like, I told her almost everything about my life and I can trust her, thats friendship right?

"Elsword, Aisha, you two are late!" Rena said smiling as we ran into the class room.

"Sorry miss Darkarrow!" We both panted as we walked to our seats.

"It's cool, it's cool! Anyway, you two almost missed the introduction of our new classmate Ishito, it would be a shame if you missed it!" she said. "Ishito, please come in"

 _ **Name**_ _ **: Ishito wall**_

 _ **Gender: male**_

 _ **Age**_ _ **: 17**_

 _ **Height**_ _ **: 1.79**_

 _ **Weight:**_ _ **67kg**_

 _ **hair colour**_ _ **: silver, black in awakening**_

 _ **Eye colour:**_ _ **black, silver in awakening**_

 _ **Skin colour:**_ _ **pale**_

 _ **Weapons:**_ _ **knives**_

 _ **Background story:**_ _ **I was born in a dark corner... no just kidding!**_

 _ **I was born around midnight in the house of my unle, my family was visiting him while they where on a trip.**_

 _ **my family is a rich one so as rich boy I had to go on trips to cities.**_

 _ **One day, bandits attacked and killed all my bodyguards.**_

 _ **A red haired girl saved me but I was fataly wounded.**_

 _ **She healed my wounds and when I asked her name, she told me to call her Rinzi.**_

 _ **She escorted me home but my parents didn't agree to let me travel with her, yet I ignored them and followed her.**_

 _ **She doesn't know that I followed her but I'll tell her someday, after I told her how I feel...**_

 _ **Likes:**_ _ **Jokes, Knives, his friends and family, swiming, Rinzi, languages, dark places**_

 _ **Hates:**_ _ **studying, going on trips, bandits, his awakening form**_

"Hi, my name is Ishito." The boy said.

He had silver hair and black eyes that could see through anything...

I bet he has some kind of awesome awakening form like Rinzi...

Damn I wish I could change my hair colour to like uh... Pink?

 **okay dear reader-sama... this chapter might contain someeeeeeeeee lemon... O-o**

 **I said someeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... xD**

The boy took the empty seat next to Rinzi since she is the only one he knows so far.

"So class, today mr Corvus will give you a PE lesson because I twisted my ancle." Rena said.

so... Raven is going to give us PE..?

I bet we have to do sparrings with eachother...

"Hey Els, if we are going to spar durate PE, will you be my sparring partner?" I mutted.

"Sure." He replied.

"Okay class, follow me to the arena!" Raven said while walking in.

-in the arena-

 **ok so I have been sitting here for about an hour and donno what to write :(**

 **another hour passed... please help me...**

 ***scrolling through void forums* I have an idea or 2...**

 ***after holiday trip of 6 days* I suck Imma cry QAQ**

"listen up boys and girls, today we are going to spar, there are no rules exept Do not kill eachother, understood!?" Raven yelled.

"YES SIR!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Chung said as he was searching for a partner to spar with.

"Miss Aisha!" I heared Ara yell. "Mind if I spar with that boy over there?"

"oh you mean Chung? of course you can spar with him if you'd like too!" I said. "and don't call me that Ara... just Aisha is fine!" 

"yes miss! I mean... uh... Aisha" She said as she started the match.

"good luck and have fun!" Elsword said while smirking.

"I could use some luck indeed" I mutted. "Same to you els."

As soon as we started the match, everyone dropped their stuff and watched us fight.

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking.

"What is going on!?" I screamed as I tried to run.

 **Yay another day... school started lmao.**

"Kyaaaaaaa!" I screamed as Elsword pushed me against the ground.

"Watch out ok!" He whispered as a wall collapsed on the place I was standing a second ago.

"Uh... Thanks Els, could you get off me now..?" I asked with a red face.

He blushed and got off me.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said with a red face as he helped me up.

 _Fire, fire everywhere..._

 _I kept running through the building as the light of the flames illuminated the endless labyrinth of hallways._

 _The roof fell down, blocking my path._

 _I could have turned around and run back..._

 _But there was no time._

 _I knew there was no going back now._

 _I jumped onto the top of the boulder which once was a roof._

 _Be carefull now Aisha... I though._

 _The ground started shaking as the roaring fire tried to climb the boulder._

 _"Come to me Aisha..." A voice whispered._

 _The voice came from the fire..._

 _"W-who are you..?" I stuttered._

 _"Why'd you like to know my name..?" The voice said "The gods know me... And they fear me the most..."_

 _I shiver went up my spine as I backed away from the fire._

 _The ground began to shake again._

 _Earthquacks at a time like this would only make it worst._

 _"You made a big mistake Aisha..." The voice whispered._

 _I could hear his anger... I could hear his hate... What was he!?_

 _A figure walked out of the fire, red hair, matching red eyes... Elsword!?_

 _Could it be him? How could this have happened? why?_

 _"What... what happened to you... Els..?" I asked almost crying._

 _"Don't act as if you don't know anything about it... Ai." He said._

 _I could hear the hate in his voice..._

 _Everything turned black..._

"Els, wait up!" I said as he dragged me bu the hand through the endless hallways.

"Oi Els just tell me whats wrong already!" I said.

"It... it is nothing..." He said.

He had a crazy look in his eyes... almost insane.

"Els, don't push yourself, you look ill!" I yelled.

"I... I am... OK..." he whispered.

I knew something was wrong... could it be..?

I heared fire... it was close...

A piece of the wall fell down, separating me from Els.

"ELS!" I yelled while trying to grab his hand.

my attempt failed.

I walked into the hallway.

The futher I got, the worst the heat was.

All I saw was fire, fire everywhere...

I kept running through the building as the light of the flames illuminated the endless labyrinth of hallways.

The roof fell down, blocking my path.

I could have turned around and run back...

But there was no time.

I knew there was no going back now.

I jumped onto the top of the boulder which once was a roof.

Be carefull now Aisha... I though.

The ground started shaking as the roaring fire tried to climb the boulder.

"Come to me Aisha..." A voice I knnew so well whispered.

The voice came from the fire...

"W-who are you..?" I stuttered, not being sure if it could be him.

"Why'd you like to know my name..?" The voice said "The gods know me... And they fear me the most..."

I shiver went up my spine as I backed away from the fire.

The ground began to shake again.

Earthquacks at a time like this would only make it worst.

"You made a big mistake Aisha..." The voice whispered.

I could hear his anger... I could hear his hate... What was he!?

A figure walked out of the fire, red hair, matching red eyes... Elsword!?

Could it be him? How could this have happened? why?

"What... what happened to you... Els..?" I asked almost crying.

"Don't act as if you don't know anything about it... Ai." He said.

I could hear the hate in his voice...

He walked closer...

"Els..." I whispered.

He pulled me closer... The white in his eyes was as black as the void itself.

I was how he tried to fight himself from summoning his swords.

I slowly got closer to him as he had trouble fighting it.

I fell how his lips touched mine.

His eyes slowly turned back to normal as he slowly pushed his tongue inside my mouth.

my face turned a darker shade of red as my eyes grew wider.

"Els..?" I mutted.

 **CHEESY ENOUGH!? O_O DAYEM I SUCK XD**

I fell my body heat up.

What is happening to me!? Am I sick!?

My heart started beating faster.

Should I go see a docter?

Wasn't this something I read about in books..? I thought as I closed my eyes and started to kiss back.

"Elsword! Aisha! Are you guys there!?" A familiar voice yelled.

Elsword slowly removed his tongue from my mouth and placed his finger at my lips.

I nodded as I understood what he ment by that.

"Oh thanks god you two are save!" Rena said as she appeared behind us. "We should get out of here you know?"

"I know Rena... Where are the others?" I whispered.

"They are fine... you two seem sick... did somehing happen?" Rena said smirking.

She knows... I thought.

"Don't worry about us Rena, we're fine!" Elsword said as he tried to hide his red face.

What was with him back there..? Was that the dark El?

We both followed Rena in silence.

We walked out of the building and saw that the rest where fine.

I sighted in relieve, I was scared they'd be trapped in there too.

"Els! Ai! I am glad you two are alright!" Rinzi said while hugging us.

"Rinz... can't breath..." I whispered.

"Sorry Ai, are you ok?" She asked while letting go of us.

"Yeah I am fine..." I whispered.

"Your voice sounds so weak... are you sure about it..? you might have inhaled to much smoke!" Rinzi said with a worried look on her face.

I realized how dizzy I was.

I tried to walk but tripped over my own feet.

"My head..." I whispered before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4 (short chapter)

**yay chapter 4 already!**

 **(this is so short lel)**

 **I made a few artworks with sai and uh... went to taekwondo so yeah xD**

 **I drew Rinzi o3o art/my-elsword-OC-2-x3-611677981 & art/great-another-rinzi-612818260lets skip the rest ok? **

**So... I have typos.**

 _Nobody's supposed to feel like this. One's change to shine with so much risk. It's a game of chances now. And the odds aren't on my side. Drowning, I scream for someone's aid. No one can hear the noises fade. I need a chance to risk. From darkness, from oceans to skies._

 _~Aviators, From oceans to skies._

Aisha pov.

 _Elsword stood in front of me._

 _We where on a cliff with the sea hunderds of meters beneath us._

 _The waves moved as if they where a pack of hungry wolves that haven't eaten anything for years, and we, we where the prey, their food._

 _I looked back at Elsword who seemed calm._

 _Suddenly, he changed._

 _He looked demonic wih the black eyes of a demon, his bloodveins which lighed up and what scared me the most was the look in his eyes..._

 _Anger, hate and an emotion I could not recognize._

 _"Aisha, join us..." A voice which came from his mouth said._

 _I wanted to back away but remembered I was standing on a cliff._

 _I shaked my head, afraid to open my mouth and say no._

 _The demonic voice spoke again, "Aisha, the Elsword you once knew is gone... forever. If you don't join us, the same faith will be waiting for you." He started laughing with that twisted demonic laugh of his._

 _I fell how a tear streamed down my face as I shaked my head once again._

 _I'd rather die then join this this twisted demonic version of the one I love the most._

 _It can't be him, he'd never be like this._

 _"Very well." The demon said as he came closer. "You leave me no other choice but to vanish you."_

 _His head came closer to mine as he lifted my face._

 _"No no no..." I whispered as I pushed him away._

 _I turned to the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath._

 _"Aisha... what are you..." Els his normal voice whispered before the demon took control again. "I see... You'd rather drown instead of joining us..."_

 _He laughed harder._

 _I haven't got another choice... I thought as I took a deep breath and sprinted to the edge of the cliff._

 _I jumped..._

 _Water filled my mouth once I hit the surface of the water._

 _I screamed but was muted by the water which started filling my mouth._

 _I sank but to my suprise, I could breath._

 _I wasn't drowning..._

 _The water became an orb, the orb became a person and the person became..._

 _R-rinzi..?_

 _"Don't worry Aisha, this is not my real form. I am here to show you your future with Els once he manages to fight the dark el and keep complete control of himself." Rinzi said, "That what you just saw, is what'd happen if he fails."_

 _"Fails? why'd he fail? Why?" I whispered._

 _"Because Elesis... will absorb lots of the dark el." Rinzi said._

 _"Why'd she do that?" I whispered as my legs fell numb._

 _"That doesn't matter now. It is a wonder that you didn't ask me why I am here and how I got here" Rinzi mutted. "Once you wake up I'll just be sitting next to your bed with the rest of the gang so yeah."_

 _"Rinzi, why?" I whispered._

 _"hm?"_

 _"Why'd you want me to see all this?"_

 _"Because Ishito told me that it'd be the best for you to see your future."_

 _"Why'd you listen to Ishito? He might be your stalking subject or friend or whatever he is but why'd you listen to him? He is just a guy, like Els and Chung."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Then why!?"_

 _I fell how tears started streaming._

 _"Aisha, Elsword needs you and I want you to promise..."_

 _"Promise what?"_

_"That you'd try to give him all the love that he'll need to defeat the dark el."_

_"Rinzi..?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Could you not show me the other future please? I don't want it to be spoiled you know." I whispered while scratching the back of my head._

 _"Don't worry, I won't." She replied. "Anyway, I got to get going now. Ishito will be worried if I don't wake up after half an hour."_

 _"Wait, you aren't at home are you?"_

 _"No, my body is at school, in a deep slumber."_

 _"Then, who is sitting next to my bed? because I sence someone is there."_

 _"Just guess... Who carried you there?"_

 _"ELSWORD!"_

 **oh well that was... short... I am kinda like... out of inspiration right now... e.e**

 **Someone, plz help me qnq**

 **Yoshida-kun, thanks for letting me borrow a shovel... (lol I might explain later but who cares? by the way drunk people are walking on the street because it is about 11:00 pm here...) Tired... =w=**

 **Well...**

 **that was it I guess and see you next time~!**


	5. Chapter 5

***cough cough* perv time *cough cough* I so wanna skip this *cough cough* I donno hao2 write lemon. LF how to basic** **( ͡°⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ⁄ʖ⁄ ⁄ ͡°)**

 **anyway.**

 **I am not very pervy so this is going to be amazingly written with all the typos you could wish for ewe**

 **SORRY I AM LAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR MONTHS!**

 **"Lez go typo!"** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!** **( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)**

 _Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni_

 _Kimari kitta layout wo keshita_

 _Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete_

 _Mune ni himeta kotoba_

 _nose sora ni toki hanatsu no_

 _~Hatsune Miku, Tell your world_

Aisha pov. _(suprise)_

I opened my eyes.

I was expecting to see a great amount of light shine into my eyes and blinding me but instead, my room was dark.

The only light that shined was my little magical lantarn .

"Elsword..? Are you there?" I asked as I saw two red eyes aboth me.

"Glad to see you're awake." He whispered.

"what are you..?" I whispered as he kept pinning me down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered while kissing my neck.

I softly moaned. "Els, s-stop..."

He looked at me with some kind of sex crazy look as he started french kissing me.

my body went numb as I felt my lower area heat up.

 _what is going on..?_ I thought.

I tried to make mental contact with Rinzi, Eve or Rena but they didnt react.

 **mental contact like the talking with eachother using your mind ya know.**

 **My gay bestie and I can do that xD**

 _oh c'mon._ I thought as I tried it again.

 _"Aisha..?" rinzi's voice sounded faint but at least I succeeded in creating a 'contact line'._

 _"Aisha..? Rinzi asked again._

 _"R.. inzi..?" I said with a shaky voice._

 _god why cant I talk normally!?_

 _"Aisha are you OK!?" rinzi now yelled. "Your body is heating up in a weird way..."_

 **rinzi:** ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

 **thunder2195: ehm... -._-. W... T... H... Rinzi...**

 **Rinzi: Nothing** **( ͠° ͟ʖ ͠°)**

 **thunder2195: okay... O _O**

Elsword slowly moved his hand to my lower body parts.

"Elsword" I softly moaned.

 **Elsword: What the fuck are you going to make me do now Rinzi..? . _.**

 **Thunder2195: nothing special... ."**

 **Aisha: ... T-T I AM NOT CRYING!**

 **Rena: leave the poor girl alone El and Ai, she got no experience with boyfriends or s-x.**

 **Thunder2195: thank you Rena-chan.**

 **Ara: ... e-e**

 **Rinzi: . _.**

 **Ishito: the f***...**

 **thunder2195:** （╯ ͡° ل͜ ͡°）╯︵ ┻━┻ [table flipping intensifies]

elsword moved his hand inside my panties.

"els... stop..." I moaned as he shoved his fingers inside of me.

 **Thunder2195: I... I can't do this...**

 **Rena: YES YOU CAN!**  
 **Elsword: #$ *! &! #&^! ?! $**

 **Aisha: ... -. _ -.**

 **Raven: why am I here..?**

 **Rena: SO JUST...**

 **Raven: DO IT!**

I tried to stop moaning but it was impossable.

Elsword quickly covered my mouth with another french kiss.

I flinched as he dug his fingers deaper inside of me.

This was a feeling I never fell before.

I trembled.

he slowly removed his fingers from my body and started rubbing my lower part.

I bit my lip trying to stop myself from moaning very loud.

 **Thunder2195: sorry sorry sorry qq I CANT FCKING DO THIS! oh wait. wait. wait. :^)**

 **Rinzi: for what?**

 **Thunder2195: plot twist :^D**

I closed my eyes because I had the feeling that was the right thing to do.

 _A white light blinded me._

 _"where... am I..?" I whispered as I stood in an unknown shrine._

 _"Good day, Aisha." An unfamiliar voice said._

 _I looked up._

 _It was the el lady._

 _"uhm... uhm..." I whispered as I sank to one knee. "Excuse me Lady Of The El..."_

 _"Don't worry about it, love." She said softly._

 _I gave her a confused look._

 _"It is time for you to know the truth."_

 _"The truth about what..?" I whispered._

 _"About your mother." The El lady replied. "She is not dead."_

 _"huh..?" I whispered even more confused._

 _"Because..." The El lady began. "I... I am your real mother. I created you and placed you in front of a mortal couple's door."_

 _I stared at her in shock, not knowing how to react._

 _"That is why... I summoned you here. even at a time like that. All you need to know is that you still are the most powerfull witch of your dimension even if you lost your powers." she whispered as she bowed her head in shame._

 _"How do you mean... Dimension..?" I whispered, even more confused._

 _"There are three dimensions in which you are alive. All three are named Elrios." She began. "The you in each dimension is DIFFERENT."_

 _"uhm... Does that mean there is more than just one me, one Aisha?" I asked._

 _"Yes it does, there are also different Elsword's, Rena's, Raven's ect. But thats another story which I'll tell you another time, now, return to your body."_

 _"about that... I wonder what Els is doing to my body..." I whispered._

 _"don't worry about that" she laughed. "I knocked him out for quite a while BUT, be carefull, he still has that Dark El inside of him, corrupting his mind."_

In a matter of a second, my 'mother' disappeared and I was back in the room with an unconscious Elsword next to me.

 **Elsword: WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT!? BLOODY HELL RINZI WHY!?**

 **Thunder2195: huhuhuhuhu liked my plot twist?**

 **Aisha: Thanks... but why is the El lady my mom!?**

 **Thunder2195: because... I had nothing better to do then create some random bullshit.**

 **Rena: I had high hopes on a lemony lemon.**

 **Ishito: o. k. a. y.**

 **Rinzi: WE ARE HOLDING THE STORY UP AGAIN SORRY PEEPS!**

Now I was really confused.

I slowly walked towards the window and opened the curtains.

The yellow like sunlight shined on my face as I sighted in relief.

Maybe I should ask mom about the dimensions now that Els' still out and what did she mean by the "I created you"?

I closed my eyes, trying to get back to the world of the El lady.

Well, you guess it, it did not work.

I walked downstairs.

"Good to see you, m'lady." one of the maids said.

"Morning, uh afternoon... whatever." I whispered half asleep.

It sure took a lot of energy to travel to my mom and back home... I thought as I almost bumped into Rena who walked into the room.

"Aisha, so good to see you're awake!" She greeted me as cheerfull as always.

"Hey Rena..." I whispered yawning.

"Where is Els..?" She asked.

"He's sleeping..." I replied.

"Sleeping huh?" Rena giggled as she gave me a wink.

My face became red as I noticed Rena was having some weird thoughts or something.

"C'mon Ai, you don't have to hide it for me... Now, tell me what happened!" she said laughing.

"It's nothing, Rena..." I hissed.

"Heyyyyyyyyy Aisha!" Rinzi said while almost tackeling me.

"Hi rin..." I whispered slightly annoyed.

"So... why did you want to talk to me back there..?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." I said. "I am tired, hungry and I need a shower."

"allright, you better do that then..." Rinzi said.

 **Thunder2195: sorry if it is short, forgive me qq**

 **Rinzi: allright it wasnt that bad.**

 **Thunder2195: winner mode is boring... =.=**

 **Rinzi: I guess this was it... bye oh btw thun and I are one person... :3 nailed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thunder2195: whaz up peeps~!? yes updated again in such a short period of time jk... going on a holiday in about 4 days and yes...France... even more heat mfw. So yay another chapter x3**

 **Btw, read this while playing Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 10: Paradise... it is so beautifull QQb**

 _do you know what's worth fighting for,_

 _When it's bit worth dying for?_

 _Does it take your breath awat_

 _And you feel yourself suffocating?_

 _Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

 _And you look for a place to hide?_

 _Did someone break your heart inside?_

 _you're in ruins..._

 _~green day, 21 guns_

 _ **2nd dimention**_

 **classes**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Elsword: LK**

 **Rena: NW**

 **Raven: BM**

 **Eve: CN**

 **Chung: DC**  
 **Ara: YR**

 **Elesis: GrM (and dead lolz sorry guys)**

 **Add: LP**

 **Luciel: Dreadlord (jk... breadlord)**

 **Rose: Freya**

 **Rinzi: Base**

 **Ishito: Base**

3rd person POV (omg)

A purple haired girl rushed down the stairs as soon as a green haired elf lady walked into the house.

"Hey Rena, back already?" she asked the elf lady.

"It did not take as long as expected, Aisha." She answered.

"So... how did it go?" Aisha replied.

"Well... as always." Rena whispered.

"oh come on Rena! I know you are hiding something!" Aisha said laughing. "Let me guess... It is Raven again?"

"How did you..? NO IT'S NOT!" Rena her face became bright red. "Okay, maybe it is, why would you care!?"

"Because you should tell him how you feel!" Aisha giggled as she made her was towards the living room.

"Aisha, I'll take your advice." Rena said somewhat ashamed.

"good! Tell me how it went okay?" Aisha said as she walked into the living room. "Elsword what are you doing..?"

"Reading this very interesting book about strategies..." A redhead replied as he looked up from his book. "Raven gave it to me since he thinks I can't come up with any good strategies myself..."

"Speaking of Raven... Where is he?" Aisha replied.

"Why are you looking for him anyway..?" Elsword asked. "you know where he is right?"

"well, you see, Rena wanted to tell him something. And let me guess, he is at the training ground as always?"

"Mhm."

"I wonder why he likes training so much anyway..." Aisha said as a sigh escaped her mouth.

"He tries to forget an important thing." Elsword replied bluntly.

"Els, you are starting to sound more like Eve everyday." Aisha whispered.

She felt hurt, as if she was not important to Elsword at all.

He looked up from his book.

"I do not. Could you be quite please, I am trying to read something which might save our lives one day."

Aisha ran out of the room with tears in her eyes as she slammed the door.

"jeez, she seems upset... Did I say something wrong?" Elsword thought out loud.

"I think you did, low human." Eve said as robotic as always.

"I can't do anything right, can I..?" Elsword asked.

"Not in my eyes. I will talk to her." Eve replied as she stood up and walked towards the door. "And remember..."

"remember what..?" Elsword said.

"She does not hate you." Eve hissed as she walked out of the room.

 **[le time skip]**

Aisha POV.

I felt hurt, like I did not exist in the eyes of Elsword.

I slowly closed my spellbook as someone knocked at my door.

"Aisha, can I come in?" Eve asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes you can." I said while placing my spellbook on the bookshelf next to my bed.

"I wonder why you acted so weird this morning." Eve started. "Or actually... I am not really worried but you see, that low rat is."

"uhm..." I whispered as my cheeks started glowing a bright shade of red.

"If there is something, just tell me." eve said.

"Well uhm... The truth is..." I stuttered. "I uhm..."

"Come one Aisha, just say it." Eve said as she brought her face closer to mine.

"I like Elsword" I whispered. "And I mean more than just friends."

"oh my..." Eve whispered.

I was scared that she'd like him too.

"HOW CAN YOU LIKE AN IDIOT LIKE HIM, AISHA!?" Eve almost yelled.

glad I created a sound barrier around my room with the spell my old mentor sent me, it does not block all sound for me or the things I want others to hear me say thought.

Let's say, I can control it with my own will.

"I thought you'd be pissed..." I whispered while lowering my head.

"why would I. I could not care less about an idiot like him." Eve replied.

That was really cold... I thought as I sat on my bed.

 **that rymhs xD**

"Aisha!" Rena yelled as she rushed into my room.

"What is wrong Rena?" I asked.

"Guess what Ai..?" Rena said smiling.

"What is it?" I asked while raising one eyebrow.

It has been quite a while since Rena smiled.

She hasn't been smiling ever since she became a Night Watcher.

"I asked Raven and he said yes!" She said blushing.

"congrats!" I said smiling.

 **another time skip cuz you know, I am lazy =3=**

"dinner is ready guys!" I heared Rena yell from downstairs.

"I'm comming!" I yelled back as I rushed down the stairs"

I rushed into the living room and sat down on my usual place at the dining table.

Elsword did not seem to notice me at all while the rest of the gang looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Hey Ai, guess what we have for dinner?" Rinzi said smirking.

"Let me guess... Onigiri?" I asked.

Onigiri was Rinzi her favourite food so I guess we would get onigiri since Rinzi is smirking like an idiot which she always does when we do or eat something she loves.

"You guessed it right." Ishito said blankly.

"Oh come one Ishito, smile a bit more. Even Raven is smiling!" Rinzi said as she started tweeking his cheek.

I turned away for them and noticed Eve was looking at me.

She is probably trying to figure out why I turned away...

I noticed that my eyes where filled with tears.

"Aisha, are you ok?" Rose asked.

"yeah..." I whispered softly.

"Aisha, you do not look well..." Chung said.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran back upstairs, trying to hide my tears behind my bangs.

"What the heck is wrong with her..?" I heared Elsword ask Ciel.

"I have no clue..." Ciel answered.

I slammed the door behind me.

 _ **a few hours later**_

someone knocked on my door again.

"Leave me alone..." I whispered.

"Come one Aisha, you skipped dinner and ran away crying. we have to talk." Ara said on the other side of the door.

"Just leave me alone, please..." I said.

I just noticed how weak my voice sounded.

"Please Aisha, I really want to talk to you." Ara said.

Do not tell me she is crying. I thought as I listened better.

"Just tell me what it's about." I said.

"Let me in please... It is Elsword... he..." She whispered crying.

I opened to door in a matter of seconds.

"He... He is going on a mission on his own..." She whispered.

"How do you mean mission..?" I asked.

"Not just the mission got us all worried Ai... it was the rank of the mission..." She stuttered. "It is a SS ranked mission and he is doing it on his own!"

"Oh no..." I whispered.

Elesis lost her life doing a SS rank mission on her own.

What if Elsword had the same faith waiting for him..?

I would just be someone he would hate if he dies now...

I clenched my fists.

"I'm going after him." I whispered with a shaking voice.

"Aisha, don't!" Ara warned. "You might lose your life too!"

"At least I die with honer then." I hissed

 _ **about half an hour later, Burnt Forest.**_

I was still chasing Elsword as I lauched some fire balls and ice spikes at the Angry Dryads.

I knew that I got closer Dryad Kenta but I haven't seen elsword yet...

Hopes high, Aisha. Ara told me.

If he's still alive... I thought while rushing towards the end of the forest where, most likely, Kenta would be.

And I guessed it right.

Kenta was busy shooting fire arrows at Elsword.

He was wounded but still able to stand and fight.

"Sonic Blade!" he yelled.

I expected his usual sonic blade but it was different.

I took a deep breath before teleporting behind Kenta.

"Blizzard shower!" I yelled as I summoned a rain of ice.

Kenta froze.

"Don't run off alone, you idiot" I whispered.

"Aisha... Why..?" He said trying to stop his wounds from bleeding.

"I'll tell you someday." I said.

Just one more hit and Kenta would be dead... I thought.

"Frost Edge!" I yelled as I created a giant circle which fired Ice shards.

"Im... possable..." Kenta whispered before falling on the ground.

She stopped breathing after a few seconds.

Elsword started at me as if I was some kind of monster.

I lowered my head and opened my bag.

"Here..." I whispered as I handed Elsword a healing potion.

I sigh escaped my mouth as I inspected his wounds first.

"you should be more carefull next time you fight someone as powerfull as Kenta on your own." I whispered.

great, I was almost crying again.

Well, it can't be helped I guess.

"Why are you worried about me anyway..?" He asked. "You hate me right?"

I tried to hide my tears from him but he seemed to noticed them anyway.

"And why are you crying?" He whispered half shocked, half worried.

"I... I don't hate you Els..." I sobbed.

"Still, that is not a reason to cry right..?" He replied worried.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered softly.

he gave me a confused look.

"I just don't want you to share the same faith as Elesis..." I whispered.

"How do you mean..? She went back on a Grand Chase right?" He asked.

It was about time we tell him the truth even if it hurts a lot...

"She did not go on another Grand Chase..." I whispered. "She... She died on a solo SS ranked mission..."

I could not fight the tears any longer.

I broke down, trying my best to stop crying.

you guess it, I was not able to stop crying at all.

Elsword gently hugged me.

I slightly blushed but hugged back.

It seemed to calm me down.

He slowly letted go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I am sorry for being so rude to you lately, Aisha..." He whispered slightly ashamed.

"I... I am sorry too..." I replied, still sobbing a little.

he brought his face closer to mine and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I felt how my cheeks lighted up.

he's to close... I thought while my face became bright red.

"uhm... Els..?" I whispered.

he mutted me by pressing his lips against mine.

my heart raced in my chest as I closed my eyes and started kissing back.

He slowly started pulling back, giving up both the opportunity to breath.

"I don't want you to be sad, Aisha.." He whispered slightly blushing. "Because I love you..."

My face became even redder as I answered his confession by closing my eyes and pressing my lips against his.

I had to stand on my toes.

He surely became taller in the past few years... I thought.

I felt how he kissed back.

 _ **one hour later, house of the elgang**_

"OH MY GOD I AM SO GLAD YOU TWO ARE OKAY!" Ara said as she ran towards us as soon as we opened the door.

"We are fine, Ara..." I said.

"I thought you or at least one of you would not make it out alive!" She said.

"Aisha saved me back there thought..." Elsword whispered.

I slightly blushed because he gave me all the credits.

"But you damaged her enough for me to save you, Els..." I said softly.

"Tell us everything that happened tomorrow okay?" Ara said. "The rest of the gang already went to sleep... But you see, I could not sleep because I was so worried about you!"

"You should get some sleep Ara..." I heared Chung say.

"Chung, you still up too?" Ara asked.

"yeah, wanted to see if my best friend made it out alive..." he replied. "And you two seem to be in a good mood after almost getting killed."

Elsword and I both looked at eachother, slightly blushing.

I noticed we where holding hands but, which was a rare fenomenal, neither Ara or Chung seemed to notice it.

"I think we should sleep if you want us to wake up before 8 in the morning." Elsword yawned.

"I agreed with Elsword..." Chung said.

"Well then... good night everyone..." Ara whispered

"night..."

We walked upstairs.

"Night, Ai..." Elsword said as he kissed me good night.

"Night Els..." I replied yawning.

 **how was that? o3o I worked on it for 2 days :333**

 **Yas 2 fcking days xD**

 **not even months but days ;3;**

 **May the El Lady be with you, love! xD**

 **next chapter is going to be in yet another dimension.**

 **lets say: 1st = DW x IS.**

 **2nd = EM x LK**

 **3rd = VP x RS**

 **yeah... nailed it owo**

 **morning/noon/whatever o3o;**


	7. Chapter 7

**jk, after I finished chapter 6, I just started with chaper 7.(T.T)**

 **I need a lifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

 **Btw... listen to something like Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 4 - [encounter of destiny] durate the beginning of this chapter o3o or the Mega Dimension Neptunia VII Music - More soul! (instrumental)**

 **Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 10: Paradise when they enter their house x3 ;3; And uhm... dearly beloved covered by myuu after they leave the leave the housu :3**

 **and uhm Mega Dimension Neptunia VII: Blue Moon once they enter le cavu ;3; I think looping OST 10: Paradise would work too thought... it is to beautifull ;-;**

 **classes:**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: VP**

 **Rena: WS**

 **Raven: VC (fabulous birdy commander with the best KFC on earth)**

 **Eve: CEm (THEEEEEE!)**

 **Chung: IP (omg a pika maid xD)**

 **Ara: SD (Secret dungeon jk...)**

 **Elesis: BH (jk, that means bra in Dutch xD)**

 **Add: MM (MEGA MASTURRRRRRRR)**

 **Luciel: DD (Donald Duck or uh... ?.?)**

 **Rose: CR (Create Reading)**

 **Rinzi: SnO (Shenshi no ojo)**

 **Ishito: SoF (shinobi of fire)**

 _all of these cuts and bruises that will fade away,_

 _I act as if they've made me so much wiser._

 _Another night I sink into my lonely bed,_

 _to shut out every song and scream inside my head._

 _and like a turning weel,_

 _the time keeps moving on._

 _And all the pain from yesterday,_

 _is now so long gone._

 _~Nana, Hysteria_

Aisha PoV.

We raced across the streets of velder as the demons tried to take over the city.

If we do not reach the bridge in time, the battle might be lost and Velder would be from the demons...

I jumped over the giant holes in the bridge.

No way... I thought as I looked at the demons not far ahead of us.

I guess we have no other choice.

"Plasma Cutter!" I yelled as I fired the laser beams.

we had no time to waste...

No matter what, we had to protect the innocent after all.

I glanced at Elsword only to notice he was staring at me again.

jeez.. why does he always stare at me..?

"Maybe because he likes you?" I heared Angkor his voice say in my head.

My heart started beating faster at that thought.

"Tsk, why would he..? he always 'complains' about me being a flatty tomboy doesn't he?" I replied with our 'private' communication system.

Ever since I made a contract with Angkor, we could talk using some kinda of spiritual bond thingy no one knew about.

"myrkr samna, myrkr vega" I mutted as I pointed my staff at a lone demon.

Darkness gathered around my staff.

 **that means "Darkness Gather, Darkness Kill" owo "Leita" means "go" yeah... old Norse...**

"Leita." I whispered.

The darkness moved towards the demon at the speed of light or let's just say...

The speed of darkness?

The demon sank to it's knees as soon as the darkness touched it.

I kneeled down next to it's corpse to inspect the demonic power source.

The demonic power source was strong, almost strong enough to take control of me.

I staggered back.

"Aisha, are you ok?" I heared Elsword ask.

"Just a little dizzy... Don't worry about it..." I whispered.

this is not going to end OK... I thought as I could feel the presure on my chest.

"As long as you stay away from these demons it should be fine." Angkor told me.

"Understood." I replied.

I knew what could happen if the demonic force around me became to much.

It could posses me or even worst, kill me...

The gang kept running.

Elsword noticed I had a hard time keeping up with them.

He slowed down.

"Are you sure you are okay, Aisha?" He asked worried.

"I told you... Not... To... Worry about... me..." I panted.

He letted out a sigh.

"Well... It is not my fault if you die then..." He whispered.

"I will not die you idiot." I hissed.

"Who knows... I can sense a giant demonic force comming from the Velder squares..." He replied somewhat bluntly.

If he could sense that... I thought slightly confused.

"Well... We still have some hope." He said with a blank voice.

I gave him a confused look.

He changed the subject. "We'll be left alone if we keep running at this slow speed."

"I know but I can't go any faster..." I panted.

He picked me up as if I was some kind of feather.

I blushed at his action but just took is as a 'we need more force in the fight so I'll help you walk'.

how could he even run this fast carrying another person..? I thought.

I guess I should enjoy a situation like this...

my heart started beating faster as I layed my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

I should not fall asleep. I thought as I opened then again.

we where almost there.

Elsword placed me back on my feet as soon as we reached the square.

Rena was kicking glitters while standing back to back with Raven who was busy 'frying' glitter monsters and demons.

Eve and Add where electrotating some demons, Chung and Ara where doing the defences most of the time, Lu and Ciel transformed into their real demon forms themself and Rinzi, Ishito and Elesis where trying to play it defensive.

"Sorry we're late guys!" I yelled.

everything took so much energy...

every step I took, which was also one step closer to the giant demonic force, made my knees tremble, my legs hurt and my head spin.

I tried my best not to show it to the rest of the gang but it was hard to hide.

I fell like I could collaps every second.

If only I was more usefull... I thought.

"Plasma Cutter!" I yelled which actually sounded like I was whispering.

Darkness came closer as my vision became blurry and everything started spinning.

I felt how two strong arms catched me just before my vision turned black.

 _ **about 4 hours later, after the battle, el gang's house.**_

"Aisha..? Aisha, wake up..." I heared a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes.

Elsword was sitting next to my bed with a worried expression.

"I did not die, did I?" I asked.

my voice sounded like I did not drink anything for quite a while, dry and harsh.

"No... Or at least, not yet." Elsword whispered.

I slowly sat back up.

Wait... was he crying..?

He hugged me all of a sudden.

My face flussed as my heartrate increased.

I hugged back.

"Hey Els... How are the others..?" I whispered softly as I noticed it was dark outside.

"Raven is wounded but Rena healed him, Eve lost a small scrap of metal but Add replaced it but the rest is Okay." Elsword whispered.

"Are they still awake?" I asked.

"No," Elsword answered "they went to sleep early this evening, everyone was tired."

I slowly letted go of him and noticed his red face.

"Are you okay, Els?" I whispered.

"yeah I am fine... You should worry about yourself first..." He replied.

I tried to step out of the bed but Elsword gently pushed me back down.

"You should rest..." he whispered.

"But..." I said.

"No but, you should rest." He said as he kept me down with one hand.

"Please Els, just let me stand for just one second..." I begged.

"You should not stand Aisha..." He whispered.

"Why not!?"

"Because you might sink back to your knees again, you have not got the strenght yet." Elsword said as he walked towards the door.

"Please, don't go..." I said.

I felt lonely after he stood up.

he sent me a confused glare.

"I don't want to be alone..." I sobbed.

I have been alone everysince I was born.

The lonely child, who did not have any parents or people who care about her.

Then,after about one day, Rena found me, laying in the icey snow almost freezing to death.

If she did not take me in, I would not be here now.

she was like a mother to me, and also, my best friend...

Tears stung in my eyes as I watched Elsword open the door.

"Please, don't leave me..." I whispered.

He probably did not feel the same about me as I feel about him... I thought.

My hopes where shattered into pieces as he left my room.

I guess he does not love me.

I guess I am just a 'friend'. I thought while sinking back into my pillow.

I stared at the seiling for about an hour which felt like a few years, hoping for Els to come back.

Then... Someone knocked at my door.

I expected it to be Rena.

"Come in..." I softly said.

"Still awake too huh?" Elsword whispered as he came into my room.

I nodded.

"So why did you want to stand that badly..?" He asked.

"There is something I would like to show you, Els..." I whispered while walking towards the window.

"What is it?" He asked.

He was standing very close behind me.

"A cave..." I whispered.

"At night..?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Could you carry me there..?" I asked.

"Fine..." He said as he lifted me and opened the window.

Elsword jumped out of it, holding me save in his arms.

"So... where do we have to go?" He whispered in my ear.

"Keep going straight towards the giant rock in the middel of the forest..." I said.

"Understood, 'princess'." he said.

I could feel my face burn.

 _ **not much later...**_

Elsword stood in front of the giant rock.

"Where to go now?" He asked for instructions.

"Keep near the rock and turn right." I whispered.

He did exactly what I told him.

We stood in front of a cave in about three seconds.

He slowly walked into the cave, not knowing what to expect.

We where greeted by gaint pink light.

I heared Elsword gasp.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I giggled softly. "Angkor called it the crystal of immortalism."

Elsword took a step closer and the light got brighter.

"I wonder what happens if we touch it..." He whispered.

"We'll become immortals if we do so..." I answered.

"But why..?" he asked. "why did you want to show me this?"

"because..." I stuttered. "because... I-I... I uhm... I love you!"

His face lighted up just like the glow of the crystal.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his.

It was as if he expected it because he kissed back in an instance.

the glow became brighter every second.

I slowly pulled back.

"The light... is it normal..?" Elsword asked.

"N-no..." I whispered.

 **how was that? owo**

 **mk Imma go nao xd**

 **x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh mai chapter 8 am I right..?**

 **I will be the biggest perverted girl on this world right now!**

 **:3** **yes you guess it.**

 **...**

 **lemon warning.** **let's make some lemonade shall we?**

 **Back to le 1st dimension okay?** **030**

 ** _1st dimension_**

3rd person pov

As soon as the others left, Aisha went upstairs to check on Elsword.

 _"Oiii mom, is he still knocked out?"_ She asked with a spiritual connection.

 _"He is, what about it?"_ The El lady replied.

 _"Oh just wondering how to get the dark el out of him..."_ Aisha replied.

" _There is only one way to get that cursed thing out of him. As you noticed, it gets triggered by lust, yet if he is possessed, lust_ _might snap him out of it ."_ The El lady started. _"He is a virgin just like you which makes it a lot easier. All you have to do is have sex."_

Her face instantly became a shade of deep red.

" _You mean that... I have to do that right now..?"_ she asked _._

 _"It is a good opportunity since all of the maids aren't around."_ The El lady replied.

" _F-fine... I will do it..."_ Aisha whispered.

Aisha slowly walked into her room. She slightly blushed as she realised what she was about to do.

She slowly stripped down and sat down on Elsword his chest .

 _"I will bring him back to conscious Ai."_ The voice of her mother said via their spiritual connection.

"Aisha... What the..?" Elsword whispered.

Aisha's face became even redder.

"Elsword... T-take me... P-please..." Aisha whispered in his ear.

"I... I can not do that..." He replied blushing.

"P-please..." Aisha begged with a lewd voice.

Elsword stared at her, confused but in a matter of seconds, the dark El started to kick in again. I guess he wants it... Aisha thought as she felt how Elsword started gropping her breasts. Aisha moaned softly. Something began to arise in his pants. Aisha slowly took them off as she realised that they both where completely nude. She gently kissed Elsword.

"It's my first time so please be gentle Els..." She whispered in his ear before she slowly went down on his rock hard member.

Aisha screamed in pain as she felt his rock hard member break her Hymen. He swiftly covered her mouth with a French kiss. The pain slowly went away and replaced itself with pleasure.

"More Els..." Aisha panted as he slammed his hips against her ass. Elsword started kiss ing her aggressively and rough. Aisha gasped for air in the slow pause he gave her to breath, Aisha's breathing pattern soon turned into a mix of moaning and panting as he started thrusting his member faster and rougher. Her mind slowly went blank. She was reaching her climax.

"Els... I'm gonna cum..." She whispered in his ear. "So am I Aisha" he groaned.

"Please, cum... Inside... Els..." Aisha moaned. He had hit her g spot. Aisha began to cum uncontrollable.

"Els... It feels... So... Good..." She panted.

"A-Aisha..." Elsword moaned as he climaxed. His warm cum made her belly feel hot and fuzzy.

"E-Elsword..." She panted as she forced him deeper inside of her. Aisha collapsed on his chest as soon as his flow ended. They both tried to catch their breath as their breath existed out of pants. Aisha noticed Elsword his throbbing member was still inside of her. He seemed to notice it too and slowly removed it. They kissed once more before rolling over and falling asleep.

 **my my... I feel like a pervert now... ^^;**

 **so how was that?**

 **short I know.**

 **Remember...**

 **all Elswords and Aishas will get their part :3**

 **#pervertconfirmed xD**

 **night minna~! ^^;**


	9. Chapter 9

Jk... It is 3:39 am...

I am at a party aka sleepover with two of my best friends and we have been talking about our lives, politics ect and then I played Simple Plan - Welcome to my Life on one of my friends his piano.

And people just be saying teens do not have useful conversations...

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,Like some how you just don't belong,

And no one understands you?

~Simple plan, Welcome to my life.

2nd dimension.

Aisha pov

I woke up a way to early again.

I thought about what happened yesterday.

My faced flushed again.

And we where s'pose to tell Ara..?

I softly touched my lips.

Should I go downstairs..? I thought as I stepped out of my bed.

I see no reason why I should not...

The door opened itself for me. Magic is not bad...

Not at all. I made my way downstairs, avoiding most of the croaking stairs.

"Hey Aisha, you awake too?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah, I woke up be could not sleep more..." I answered. "So I decided to go downstairs."

"I see..." He replied. I walked to couch and sat next to him.

"Are you ok after what happened yesterday?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I am fine." He whispered back.

"Good to hear" I replied as I layed my head on his shoulder.

He placed his hand in mine as our fingers locked.

"Hey Aisha... Thanks for saving me back there..." Elsword whispered.

"I just do not want you to die Els..." I whimpered. "I do not want to lose you..."

"You should not worry about me Aisha..." He said. "As long as I am able to protect you."

I blushed at his comment. Then I hugged him.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed. "I could not change Elesis her dicision... I could not save her"

"It is ok Ai..." he whispered as he hugged back. "If Ele made the decision, it cannot be changed."

"I could have..." I cried. "I could have saved her... If only I was not this useless bitch..."

"Don't talk like that, Aisha." Elsword said. "You are not useless at all. You saved me remember!"

"I am..." I whispered. "THEY told me that years ago..."

He hugged me even tighter.

"Please, don't think back to those horrible years..." He whispered.

I could not help myself but to think back.

 _Back to the years when my big 'sister' Noah was in the same school as us._

 _She was a bully... She used to bully me with her group of 'friends', calling me useless ect._

 _Noah and I where raised as sisters but she actually was my cousin._

 _My parents adored her because she had everything I did not._

 _Things such as unlimited magic powers and some more sex appeal._

 _I was just their A cupped daughter, flat, useless, mana using daughter._

 _Noah could pretty much get everything her heart longed for. Except one guy she liked..._

 _You guess it, Elsword._

 _He hated Noah, he liked me, yet, he could not stop the bullying and mocking Noah did._

 _She tried to make him jealous by asking his best friend, but she failed._

 _All she did was take his friend away from him._

 _I got depressed since Elsword, Rena, Eve and Add where the only one who where there for me._

 _Then the El stone disappeared._

 _We dicided to search for it, so did Noah. I have not seen Noah ever since._

 _When we searched for the El stone, we met the rest of the gang._

 _We became friends and after a few years of searching, I heared news about Noah._

 _The news came from my parents._

 _Noah was found mortally wounded and rapped by an unknown man._

 _They told me to get then a squad of medics and take care of Noah._

 _I ignored them, like they ignored me. Noah committed suicide not long after that happened._

 _Or at least, everyone thinks she did._

my face. I did not want to go back.

Elsword softly kissed my forehead as I stood save in his arms with my head pressed against his chest.

"Thank you Els..." I whispered. "Thank you for being always there for me."

"There is no need to thank me, Aisha." He replied.

I slightly blushed.

He surely became more mature.

"Elsword, Aisha, are you guys up early?" Rena asked.

She was not surprised to see us hug, not at all.

"Morning Rena..." Elsword whispered.

"G-good morning R-rena." I stuttered.

My cheeks where a light shade of red as I realized Elsword and I where super close.

"Do not worry about me staring at you two..." Rena said. "I just think you two would be a great couple."

"Uhm... Rena..." I started. "W-we... uhm..."

"We are a couple." Elsword helped me out.

"oh my..." Rena giggled. "Do the others know about it?"

"n-no!" I said.

Then, someone knocked at the door.

"We'll go check who it is Rena, dont worry." Elsword said as he held my hand.

Elsword and I slowly walked towards the door.

As soon as we opened it, we where greeted by a familiar red haired girl.

"ELESIS!" I yelled while Elsword stared at her.

Her hair became redder and her eyes...

Her eyes changed so much.

She became twisted...

Did she absord the dark El to keep living?

 **sorry if it is short... :,(**

 **btw elesis is CrA xD**

 **Imma go now :3**

 **baaaaaaaaaaai**


End file.
